Interrogations
by VioletFlowersYZ
Summary: We all know that Fishlegs did his interrogation in Defenders of Berk, but how did the other teens do?


_**Okay so I was just being bored when I wrote this. Since Fishlegs had his Interrogation in the first episode of Defenders of Berk I wondered how the others did. So here's what I've got so far, I may or may not continue but for now just enjoy what's there.**_

 **Tuffnut's Interrogation**

"Now...will you tell me what I want to know?" Alvin's voice came from somewhere in the dark.

"In your dreams," Tuffnut shot back, though he felt a little uneasy and hoped they could skip the dark part. Why does interrogation always include turning the lights off?

But thankfully his friends didn't blow out the very last torch. Tuff sighed in relief, as long as it's not completely dark, there was no way he would give in-

"AHHHHHH!"

Tuffnut sat up straight at the sound of his sister's screams. It was too dark to see what was happening to her. Alvin's voice spoke again with some laughter, "Now...will you tell me, my boy?"

"Haha, very funny, but you can't trick me guys," Tuffnut laughed, though nervously.

"Tell me now, and you will still be the only one who can hurt your sister," Alvin smirked. Tuff heard some muffled noises and someone struggling against ropes.

"Wh-what if I don't?!" Tuffnut retorted.

Alvin did not respond, instead he heard the sound made by a sword being drawn from its scabbard and a few seconds later, Ruffnut shrieked in pain. Tuffnut wanted to jump to his feet, but suddenly remembered that he was all tied up by ropes.

"What are you doing!" The male twin shouted as he heard the sound of a body hitting the ground and some sharp breaths. Alvin sneered, "If you don't tell me, this little blondie here will die."

"Ha...ha...come on, y-you can do better than this," Tuffnut tried to laugh, but in truth his face was paling.

Suddenly the the figure of a tall, big Viking walked in front of him, and in his hand was one of Ruffnut's long braids. The girl herself lay at the man's foot, almost motionless. Tuffnut knew it wasn't really Alvin, but it all looked...real.

"Well?" Said the big Viking. Tuffnut swallowed hard.

"I-I still won't tell you!" Tuff said shakily. Then last torch was blown out, and suddenly distressed screams filled the small cave they were in. Moments later it stopped, and everything was dead quiet.

"H-hello?!" Tuff breathed. "Um... Can someone turn on the lights?"

Someone lit the torch and, almost at the same time, a body was thrown to him, landing facedown a few steps away. Tuff didn't need to look to know who that was.

"Um...sis?" Tuffnut said carefully, trying to move closer to his twin but the ropes wouldn't let him. When another torch was lit, he saw that Ruff's clothes were stained with blood.

"RUFF!" The male twin shouted and started to struggle violently. Alvin smirked.

"Pathetic," said the Outcast leader from somewhere unknown. "Want to tell me now before she dies?"

Tuff bit his lip. This is a trick, he told himself, just one of Snotlout's stupid jokes with fake blood.

"Untie me first!" Said Tuffnut.

"As you wish," Alvin smirked. The lights were blown out as someone cut his ropes and Tuff rushed to his sister's side.

"Hey, Ruff..." The boy whispered, holding onto Ruffnut's shoulders and turned her over. Her eyes were closed and blood was dripping from her mouth.

"Now, are you going to tell me?"

Tuffnut swallowed hard. He didn't want to give up just like that. What could he do?

"Uh, yeah... Okay... So Hiccup rides a Night Fury who can't fly on his own. Um, his name is Toothless. He isn't...uh...quite loyal to his rider, you can take him down pretty easily," he paused, waiting to see if making up a story actually worked.

"Mhm?" Alvin said.

"Right...and Astrid's got a Nadder. You have to let a Nadder see you, or she...feels unsafe when you're in her blind spot. Snotlout has a Monstrous Nightmare who never flames up when someone is making contact with him. Fishlegs' Gronkle can only eat rocks, so you never need to worry about being eaten. And... Lastly there's my awesome Zippleback, which I share with this un-awesome Ruffnut. Just make a lot of noise to keep it confused, but if you tried to make his heads tangle he will eat you."

Tuffnut didn't even care if he made any sense. He gathered up Ruff's limp form, holding her close. He hated the fact that he actually showed his soft side, and he knew it was all fake, but he hated even more when his sister was being threatened.

"If you give false information, lad," said Alvin in a serious tone, "your sister will get it."

"I'm telling you what I know," said Tuffnut, taking a better grip of his twin. "And besides, you're such a coward. You're a strong and big MAN, and you do nothing but hurting a weak little GIRL?"

There was a moment of silence, and then all the torches were lit. Alvin was nowhere to be seen, standing on the other side of the cave were Hiccup, Astrid, Snotlout, Fishlegs and the dragons.

"Great acting, Ruff," said Astrid. Ruffnut jumped up and giggled, wiping the fake blood on her face.

"Ew! It tastes nasty," the female twin stuck her tongue out and rolled her eyes. "Ugh, I need a bath! It's all over the place... And..." She pushed her brother, "I'm not 'weak' or 'little'!"

"Wow, I'm impressed," Hiccup said to the brother. "How did you think of that?"

"Uh, I don't know, I never listen anyway," Tuff scratched his head.

"You actually CARE for her?" Said Snotlout, chuckling. "I thought you hated her guts."

"I DO hate her," said Tuff, crossing his arms. "But she looks... Um, REALLY bad in red and I don't want to go blind."

"Hey!" Ruffnut punched him in the face, half-serious and half-joking.

"That was awesome, Tuff, you did much better than I did." Fishlegs praised.

"Uh, duh!" Tuffnut replied as he punched Ruff back. "Unlike you, I didn't give in once the lights are out."

"If I wasn't here he would!" Ruffnut laughed and said to Fishlegs in a low voice, though not low enough for Tuffnut to not hear it. Ignoring her brother's death glare, she continued, "He sometimes wakes at night and creeps into my bed and sleeps on the corner..."

"Shut it!" Tuffnut turned pink, shoving Ruff on the shoulder. Ruff immediately shoved back, and a few seconds the twins were rolling on the ground, both trying to break the other's face.

"He probably does hate her," Astrid giggled. "C'mon, it's late. We'd better go home and have some sleep."

As the twins enter their house, Ruffnut said quietly to her brother, "Hey Tuff...thanks."

"F-for what?" Tuffnut was confused.

"For not letting them kill me!" Ruffnut chuckled, her face slightly red. Tuffnut's eyes widened in surprise, then he beamed.

"I'm the only one who can hurt you!" The brother punched the sister lightly.

Later that night, the twins were sound asleep in the same bed, both snoring softly, while Tuffnut's arm wrapped around his sister.


End file.
